<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Star by buckyismymainman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675671">Red Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman'>buckyismymainman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Oneshots [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Reader is gender neutral, mentions of some violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You hadn’t expected to find your soulmate in HYDRA’s clutches.  You also hadn’t expected him to be the Winter Soldier.  But you didn’t care since you knew that it wasn’t the real him.  Now the two of you share a domestic life with the other Avengers after Bucky rescued you from HYDRA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Oneshots [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and your soulmate had met under less than savory circumstances.  You both had been kidnapped by HYDRA, the only difference was that one of you had been kidnapped in the forties and had been used as an assassin for over seventy-some years, brainwashed and abused.</p><p>James Buchanan Barnes had been thought dead for over seventy years when you finally met him.  You had known instinctively who he was, you didn’t even need to see that tattoo.  That would have been impossible anyway since the tattoo of his red star was covered by a metal arm.</p><p>The arm had the rest star as well and you wondered if that was because of the tattoo or if HYDRA wanted to brand him as one of their own.  Probably the latter, but you wanted to pretend that that wasn’t the case.</p><p>When you had met him, you had stared into his blue eyes and saw nothing.  There were no emotions swirling in his eyes.  If he realized who you were he didn’t show it.  You had started crying as you realized it was him, worry for what they would do to the both of you clawing its way to the surface.  </p><p>They had a mask over the rest of his face hiding his other features.  You wondered if maybe that was where he was expressing his emotions, somewhere where they couldn’t see.  “James,” his name had slipped from your lips and he narrowed his eyes at you, not sure what to make of you yet.</p><p>The guard slapped you and began yelling at you in Russian, but Bucky stepped up and shoved the man.  He spat something back in Russian and hauled you away.  You watched him, the walk had only been five minutes, but it felt like an entire lifetime.  He was here, you had found him at last.  Then he pushed you into a cell and slammed the door shut.  “Stay,” he ordered.</p><p>As he walked away you grabbed the bars of the cell and called out his name, but he never turned.  His shoulders were tight as he disappeared from your view.  His handlers were grinning evilly at him when he came back to the main hub of the base.  They threatened your life and he knew deep down if he wanted at least one person to survive he had to listen to them.  He had to keep you safe.</p><p>Because he knew, deep down past all his training his soul knew what you were.  You were his soulmate and that was exactly the reason they had brought you here.  It was yet another control tactic.</p><p>When Bucky had finally freed himself from HYDRA he came looking for you.  You had been kept for experiments, but unlike Bucky, you hadn’t been given any powers or special abilities.</p><p>Now you lived at the Avengers’ compound with him, at peace and perfectly content with life.  It hadn’t been the ideal meeting for you and your soulmate, but you didn’t mind, at least you had found him.</p><p>“Hey babe, what do you want for breakfast?”  You turned as you began frying up the eggs for him.  Bucky ate more than the average man, the serum in his system causing him to burn through more calories than normal.</p><p>He was leaning against the counter watching you, some mornings he helped others he liked watching the concentration on your face as you worked.  It made him feel at ease watching you.  “Surprise me,” he grinned at you and you grinned back.</p><p>You remembered what he had been like when he was the Winter Soldier, the mindless puppet for HYDRA, it was nice seeing him as he actually was.  You worked on breakfast and when you were done sat a plate of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast in front of him.  “A hero’s breakfast,” you kissed his cheek, but he turned at the last second and captured your lips with his.  You giggled in between kisses as you tried to pull away from him, but he had his arms wrapped firmly around you.</p><p>“Bucky,” you mumbled against his lips.  “Your breakfast–”</p><p>“Can wait,” he grinned at you as he buried his face in the crook of your neck.  “Just want to hold you,” he mumbled.  </p><p>You obliged even though you knew his food was going to get cold.  You ran your fingers through his hair and took in his soapy clean scent.  “All right, big guy eat.  You know Steve will want to train with you later and we can’t have you passing out.”</p><p>Bucky scoffed, “I would never pass out.”</p><p>“Sure, Buck,” you pinched his side and went back to making your own breakfast.</p><p>That evening the two of you curled up on the couch to watch a movie with the rest of the team.  Steve’s eyes lingered on the two of you, happy that Bucky had found his other half.  When he had found Bucky after his escape from HYDRA he had kept saying something about his soulmate, he had to find his soulmate.</p><p>Steve had been confused, but then Bucky had found you and you had gone running into his arms and Steve understood.  Bucky had found you while he had been under HYDRA’s influence.  Steve remembered hearing you cry as you clung to Bucky, the two of you sinking to the ground and holding onto one another for dear life.</p><p>“It’s okay, doll,” Steve had heard him say as his tears had soaked your dirty shirt.  “I’ve got you now.  They can’t hurt you.”</p><p>You two were now constantly touching one another.  Never in obscene ways, it was sweet how the two of you had to be close to one another.  Sometimes the two of you would just be pressed close together, other times you would be holding hands, and other times your legs would be draped over his lap like they were now, your eyes focused on the TV, Bucky’s focused on you, a soft smile gracing his lips.  Sometimes you would notice the attention and pinch Bucky until he chuckled quietly and looked back at the TV.</p><p>It was these domestic moments that Steve loved watching the most; when it was like the two of you were wrapped up in your own little world to notice what was going on around you.  You whispered something and Bucky rested his head on your shoulder trying to muffle a laugh.</p><p>Steve looked away at that point to give the two of you some privacy.</p><p>Yes, you and Bucky were both deliriously happy and you wouldn’t change a thing about how you met.  You loved him with your entire being, you were his friend and his lover, his confidant and his ally, and you couldn’t wait to see where the future took you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>